The objectives of the proposed research are to evaluate the mechanisms through which alpha and beta adrenergic agents exert their effect on water excretion by the kidney, and to evaluate the interrelationship between these agents and antidiuretic hormone. More specifically, both in vitro and in vivo studies are designed to investigate effects of these agents on the adenyl cyclase-cyclic AMP system. Also, the evaluation of the effects of Beta-adrenergic agents on ADH release will be studied. These studies will provide insight into the mechanisms underlying the effect of the adrenergic system on water excretion and the interrelationship between this system and ADH. The results may provide a basis for the management of diabetes insipidus and the syndrome with inappropriate ADH secretion.